poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At an oasis/Aladdin's first wish/Prince Ali (RaCMA)
This is the scene where the gang are at the oasis, Aladdin’s first wish and the song in Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin. an Oasis, Carpet comes to landing. Ryan, Meg and the others land on the ground Genie: as stewardess Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don’t stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Carpet stops Aladdin and Abu get off down the stairway formed by Carpet Genie: as stewardess Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye! (Back to normal) Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting Mustafa? Aladdin: Oh, you sure showed me. Now, about my three wishes... Genie: Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy! Ryan F-Freeman: No, Genie. Aladdin didn't say he wish us out of the cave. Aladdin: Ryan's right. You did that on your own. thinks for a second, then his jaw drops. He then turns into a sheep Genie: Well, don't I feel just sheepish? Alright, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies. Cody Fairbrother: Well, Aladdin. You got three wishes. Aladdin: Fair deal. Okay, three wishes. I want them to be good. Genie What do you wish for? Genie: Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it. Aladdin: What? No, tell me. Matau T. Monkey: Come on, Genie. You can tell us as well. Human Pinkie Pie: What is it you really want, blue guy? Genie: Freedom. Aladdin: You're a prisoner? Meg Griffin: Why are you got the lamp as your home? Genie: It's all part-and-parcel. The whole genie gig. giant and his voice echoes Phenomenal cosmic powers! shrinks down, cramped in the magic lamp Genie: Itty-bitty living space. Orla Ryan: Oh my. Sean Ryan: That's so sad. sniffs Aladdin: Genie, that's terrible. Genie: out of the lamp But, oh.. to be free. Not have to go.. poof "What do you need?" poof "What do you need?" poof "What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater then all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But, what am I talking about here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus. Aladdin: Why not? Marco Polo: So, Genie. How will you get free from your lamp? Genie: The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So, you can guess how often that's happened. Aladdin: I'll do it. I'll set you free. Genie: Uh huh, right. Genie's head turned into Pinocchio's head with a long nose Oisin Ryan: Pinocchio? Shi La Won: Whoa. pushes the nose back and Genie's head turns back to normal Aladdin: No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. out his hand Genie: Well, here's hopin'. Aladdin's hand Alright. into a magician Let's make some magic. So how 'bout it? What is it you want most? Aladdin: Well, there's this girl. Genie: Eehhh! a buzzer and his chest shows a heart with an X on it Wrong. I can't make anybody fall in love, remember? Queen Ryanara: Come on, buddy. Get with the program. Aladdin: Oh, but, Genie, she's smart and fun and... Genie: Pretty? Aladdin: Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just, and this hair. Wow. And her smile... sighs see Genie sitting in a Parisian cafe with Abu and Carpet Genie: Ami. C'est l'amour. Aladdin: But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be... Hey, can you make me a prince? Genie: a cook book called "Royal Cookbook" Let's see here. out a chicken wearing a crown Chicken a la King? Nope. the chicken away Alaskan king crab. pinch him Ow. out his finger and we see Sebastian from The Little Mermaid clamped on I hate it when they do that. Sebastian aside Caesar's salad? hand holding a dagger comes out Ah! Et tu, brute? No. the hand back in Aha. "To make a prince." Aladdin, slyly Is that an official wish? Say the magic words. Aladdin: Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince! Genie: All right! Woof woof woof woof! on square and look like Arsenio Hall. Then he becomes a tailor/fashion designer First, that fez and vest is much too 3rd century. These patches— what are we trying to say— beggar? No! Let’s work with me here. takes Aladdin’s measurements, snaps his fingers and Aladdin is wearing a prince outfit Marco Polo: Whoa! Genie: Ooh! I like it, muy macho. Now, still needs something. What does it says to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy. Aqui. Over here. tries to cover himself with Carpet, but Gennie zaps him and he flies over. Abu: Uh-oh. Genie: Here he comes. (Aladdin and Genie are on a game show set, where Aladdin stands behind a podium with "AL" on it.) What better way to make your entrance on the streets of Agrabah then riding your very own brand-new camel! Watch out. They spit. door bearing the Genie’s head on it opens, where Abu is transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But the Genie’s not sure Orla Ryan: Really? A camel? Shi La Won: What you think? Genie: Hmmm. Not enough. snaps his fingers, Abu turns into a white horse Genie: Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need? snaps his fingers gets turned into things like a duck, an ostrich, a turtle and a ‘57 Cadillac, with license plate "ABU 1." (That one’s a guess, I don’t know cars, but judging by the tail fins, ‘nuff said.) Finally, he’s returned to normal Genie: Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin Dumbo! Whoa! turned Abu into an elephant. Carpet struggles and get out of Abu's foot Genie: Talk about your trunk space. Check this action out!Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes